Awakening
by xosidewinderxo
Summary: Yugi Mutou has tried for 8 years to solve the Millennium Puzzle. As he tries, the spirit inside the Puzzle waits, reaching for the light and biding its time until it is released. First fic, read and review. YxYY Not yaoi.


Alright! So, first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic officially complete. I got the idea of this from both reading the manga, watching the first episode of series one, and from just wondering what it might be like to be trapped like our beloved Pharaoh was. Sooo this was born xD Just want to say, compared to my other works in progress, this is really short. I normally write several thousand words, rather than less than 1500. This is self-beta'd, I am currently looking for one. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly. If I did, Yugi wouldnt need protecting...Yami would xD

All was darkness. All had ever been darkness. Darkness and a mind numbing sense of being. That was the only sense, however – sound, sight, taste, touch, scent, all removed. It was a void, an endless abyss in which the trapped one floated, unseeing, unmoving. The trapped one could not remember before the blackness that coalesced and transformed itself around the spirit. Imprisoned for countless eons, the trapped one had been, or so it assumed. So long it had lingered in the void, it no longer knew who or what it was. No longer did it know its gender, its name. Memories of its past were long gone, if they had ever been there at all.

But this darkness, this never ending void of shadows, seemed to slowly be parting. The being had sensed, over the past few...years that perhaps the barrier that kept it from reaching the light was parting. Now, it seemed as though the shadows were beginning to draw back away from the spirit. A flicker of light would burst through now and then, lighting up the darkness and attempting to drive it away. In those brief instances, the trapped one felt sparks of emotions – joy, happiness, but at the same time, pain and loneliness so deep it cut through the spirit's very being. Whoever or whatever was causing the flashes of light was hurting and the trapped one wanted nothing more than to help it.

Time trickled by in an endless darkness, but soon the light began to grow again. The imprisoned one felt a wave of awe as it gazed at the light, wanting to touch and hold it so that it could bask in its warmth. The chill of the darkness was beginning to vanish, starting to move and roll away from the spirit. Freedom was close at hand, the being could sense it. Soon, it would be free. But how soon, the trapped, nameless, genderless one had no idea. It wanted freedom then and there, wanted the chance to see the world of light and colour and sound. Anything to get out of this hellish existence of darkness and no noise.

And then, of all things, a voice! A soft, masculine voice penetrated the layer of blackness in which the spirit lived. "Ah! What am I doing, working on the Puzzle? This isn't the time for that!" The spirit felt itself shudder, seeking the voice and attempting to return speech, to make some sort of contact. A semi-coherent thought, barely more than a string of words, managed to slip from the trapped one's conscious. _"Please...keep...going."_ The spirit doubted that the weak thought would reach the person who had spoken, but the hope was there. The trapped one could feel a jumble of emotions coming from the person who was working on its prison. Sorrow and fear lay heavy over it, but more than there, there was a strange joy. Freedom was close and the person seemed to sense that completion was near.

The voice continued in a low murmur, not like it was talking to someone, but merely to itself. More and more light began to form, sending back the darkness as an angel sends back a demon. The creature of darkness basked in the light, stretching toward it. The trapped one was still formless and would remain that way until its prison was complete – but that was fine for now. It had waited countless eras, countless eons; it could wait a bit longer. After all, what were a few moments, hours, and days, compared to millennia? The more light streamed into the prison, the more thoughts the being could form, sending them toward the person. _"Soon, precious light. Release me. Please." _

And then, quite suddenly, a wave of utter panic overrode the spirit. It emanated from the person who was working on the prison. The trapped one perked up, listening desperately as it tried to figure out why the sudden fear and terror overwhelmed the person. Then it realized – one of the pieces of the Puzzle, was missing. The fear that the teenager – the line of thoughts told the trapped one that much – felt now trickled into him. With a piece missing, it could not be completed! It could not be freed. _"No, no, please, little light, sweet light, find it. I beg you, find it. Free me." _The pleading thoughts were sent toward the person, though the trapped one knew that he could not hear them.

Time passed, seconds, maybe moments. It wasn't long, the spirit knew that. It could not help but to writhe and shiver in anticipation. Suddenly, a new voice arose, much deeper and more masculine – an older man. Father? Grandfather? The spirit didn't care one way or another and strained itself to listen closer. Excitement was coursing through the young male who had the prison that held it and enough light was streaming into the prison that the spirit could almost envision itself a form. Soon, so soon. The boy was talking, exhilaration and anticipation in his tone. The spirit was tense, waiting, and as eager as the boy was. It could sense the underlying current of fear in the teenager, coming from something too external for the trapped one to know. And then, suddenly, freedom!

The light all but exploded as a rush of absolute power went through the spirit. In that moment, that singular moment of triumph, knowledge and understand overwhelmed it. Suddenly, it had a gender – male. And slowly, a body was forming itself around his spirit. More than that, a room was forming, a massive chamber lined with stairs and doors. A door could be seen in front of him, massive, black, and impregnable. The spirit glanced down at his form, the first body – even though it was metaphysical – he'd had for as long as he could remember. He was naked and for some strange reason, that bothered him. A moment later, a strange outfit formed over his body. A tight black shirt that clung to his chest, with a white one over it. A blue jacket appeared on his shoulders, while blue pants that seemed to be made of leather covered his legs.

The spirit tilted his head slightly, bemused but not caring much at that point. He could feel the emotions of the person whose body he now shared. How he knew that he was in the body of the teenager, he did not know – instinct, perhaps. But now, now that he was, he had trickles of memory, flashes of things that had happened. And the thing that rose into his mind was the image of a cruel looking, slightly older boy, demanding yen. The spirit didn't know what this yen was, but he instantly felt the need to protect the younger teen who had freed him. A sense of duty and loyalty went through him and slowly, he began to push his mind forward, enveloping the mind of the teenager. A moment later, he was blinking in a solid form, staring down at a desk and holding the completed Puzzle. A grin passed across his face as a single word spoken in a deep baritone came forth. "Revenge."


End file.
